Twist
Twist & Pulse was a dance duo act from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. They were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Twist & Pulse returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where they were eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Twist & Pulse returned for the season's Last Chance Round, where they were eliminated for the final time. Twist & Pulse will return for a third time to JayGT: Britain's Champions. Background Twist & Pulse are an English street dance duo based in London. They were the runners-up of the fourth series of Britain's Got Talent''in 2010, coming second to Spelbound in the live final. In 2012, they presented and performed at every date of the 70-day Olympic Torch Relay Tour and also at the basketball, badminton and volleyball events at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Ashley Glazebrook (aka Twist) was born 28 March 1991 in Sidcup. He has two brothers and four step-brothers. From a young age he loved music, especially by Michael Jackson. At the Business Academy Bexley Secondary School, Glazebrook began to show an interest in dance and joined a local street dance group, performing at events such as the Streetdance Weekend UK Championships and the World Hip Hop Championships in Las Vegas. Glen Murphy (aka Pulse) was born in 1990 at Guy's Hospital and in south east London. He attended Dalmain Primary School and Forest Hill School. Glazebrook and Murphy met at the BRIT School of Performing Arts and Technology where they were both studying for a BTEC National Diploma in dance, training in ballet, tap dance, contemporary and jazz dance. Glazebrook was studying for his A levels as well. They discovered they shared a wacky sense of humour and quickly became best friends. With college coming to an end, they formed a duo called the Cheeky Boiz, and began rehearsing their "streetomedy" performances – a blend of streetdance and comedy which led appearing in the finals of ''Britain's Got Talent in 2010. They performed on the Daybreak morning show on ITV, in the week leading up to the 2011 Britain's Got Talent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twist_and_Pulse%7C1 Twist & Pulse formed a junior dance group called Twist and Pulse Dance Company, which competed on the sixth season of Britain's Got Talent. They were eliminated in the Semifinals in the Judges' Choice. Similarly, Ashley Banjo of Diversity is planning on forming a junior Diversity dance group (called Diversity Juniors, aka DVJ) which will be competing on the show in 2018. https://www.thesun.co.uk/tvandshowbiz/5957114/ashley-banjo-britains-got-talent-diversity-winner/ Judge Cuts Twist & Pulse's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FS01 consisted of dancing. JayDK and guest judge Thomas gave the duo standing ovations. Twist and Pulse's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the quarterfinals eliminating them from the competition along with Baby Animals and Robotboys. RI Qualifier Vegas Round Twist & Pulse were one of the 32 acts in Episode RI19 that were sent straight through to the Judge Cuts, without performing in Vegas. RI Judge Cuts After the Show Twist & Pulse were the winners of the first Britain's Got Talent: The Champions. Unless it shouldn't be counted as it was a special, Twist & Pulse are the first Golden Buzzer act to win on BGT. Category:Acts Category:FS Acts Category:Dance Duos Category:FS Dance Duos Category:BGT Contestants Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Dance Duos Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:RI Quarterfinalists Category:Wildcard Acts Category:RI Wildcard Acts Category:Jay's Wildcards Category:Semifinalists Category:RI Semifinalists Category:Threepeaters Category:BC Acts Category:BC Dance Duos Category:Foreign "Got Talent" Golden Buzzers Category:BGT Winners